bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blueberry Jam
Character Info His name is Blueberry Jam, or just Blueberry. He is a lot like Gil except for a few things. His best friend is Choco Cream. His main love interest is Lolipop Pops. He's a legendary Bubble Guppy and is currently 5. Looks Blueberry Jam looks like Gil except: *His hair is jet black. *His eyes are green. *His tail is bluish-purple. *He wears a blue propeller beanie hat. *Wears a blue long-sleeved shirt with a single black stripe. * His skin is apricot colored. Personality Blueberry Jam loves to be himself. Because he's autistic, he's not comfortable speaking in front of other people. He barely smiles, but on rare occasions, he does let out a small grin, which is noticeable for other people. Blueberry Jam never gets angry at anyone and keeps his temper to himself. He bonds with Choco. Despite being a less animated and unemotional character, he can sometimes become a silly joker and act a bit like a doofus. He has a high vocabulary and good at speaking. He's quite brave and very cautious. Relationships Lolipop Pops Lolipop and Blueberry are best brother and sister friend. They bond with each other and love to share intelligence. There are hints that he may have a crush on Pops. Choco Cream Choco and Blueberry are best brotherly friends. They play together and loyal to each other. Cinnamon Buns Cinnamon and Blueberry are good at cracking jokes. They look alike, but Cinnamon is often being silly as opposed to Blueberry mostly being the calm one. Sugar Pie Sugar and Blueberry are close friends. They're loyal and honest to each other. Blueberry politely corrects her when she says a few things wrongs. Blueberry is almost like her idol. When he's upset, Sugar goes to comfort him. Vanilla Cake Blueberry and Vanilla are the best of brotherly friends. They like to horse around, despite their different personalities. Blueberry sometimes gets "infected" with Vanilla's bad attitude and plays rough with him. Voice Actor * Cathy Weseluck (Seasons 1-present) * Kathleen Barr (Jupiter Kids films) Trivia *His orbs, when performing Swarming Cakes, are blue. *His Sweetie Mark is one blueberry. *Blueberry seems to be the smartest of the other legendaries. *Though it's stated that Blueberry doesn't get angry at anyone, he had been upset with Choco in the episode "When Brothers Get Mad". *Blueberry resembles the element of honesty. *Despite his autistic nature, Blueberry was also shown to say crazy things, like in the episode "Big O Town Venturing" where he pokes fun of a group of clowns' pub by calling it "a club for punks." *Blueberry is an inch shorter than Lolipop. *Blueberry is the only CandyCake with black hair. *He is the only CandyCake to perform the move, Transform. *Blueberry resembles Gil in appearance and Nonny in personality. *In his early development, Blueberry has a purple tail and a green baseball cap. * Blueberry does show anger in some episodes, despite being calm all the time. * He's the only CandyCake to be normally wearing a hat. * His name is "Bubble Blue" in the UK and European Dub. * For Halloween, he is dressed as a vampire. * He's the only CandyCake with the name of a fruit in his name. * He was clearly heard singing in CandyCakes Take The Separate. * Blueberry was shown to dislike water in Dandi-Rich. But in other episodes, we see him swimming in water. * Before his beta version, Blueberry was developed to look like Gil with a blue tail. He also wore a dark blue three-flap hat. * He was in tears in When Brothers Get Mad, Danger-Izing The Lollipop and CandyCakes Take The Separate, etc. Category:Males Category:Light-Skinned Guppies Category:Green-Eyed Characters Category:Legendaries Category:Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Black-Haired Characters